A Sweatshirt Is Just As Long As A Miniskirt, Really
by ZOMG its Angie
Summary: "It was about that moment in time when I realized that being a cheerleader wasn't a title. It was a life-style choice...Or a cult. "/Hinata Hyuuga- she's a quiet girl, a nice girl, a GOOD girl. That is until she enters the ranks of the cheerleaders and is introduced to a world of popularity, short skirts, and certain cute blondes.


**An editted version of this story right here! :D**

* * *

.

.

.

A Sweatshirt is Just As Long as A Miniskirt, Really

.

.

.

* * *

Prologue: There's A Cause to Every Effect

* * *

**_Name:_**_ Hyuuga Hinata_

**_Age:_**_ 16_

**_Sex:_**_ ..._

Kakashi-sensei glared at me. As if he actually _knew _what I'd been giggling at.

...

Maybe he _did know._

Yikes. That was embarrassing to think about.

Despite my reservations, I smiled at Kakashi before turning back to the winter camp application he'd asked me to do. Well to be completely honest, Kakashi had been badgering me about it since the beginning of the school year, but it had been no more than one and a half weeks before my advanced history class had completely buried me in some legitimate studies.

And I haven't even gotten to the whole 'my father controls my free time' thing.

But I actually, didn't plan on it. Getting to it, I mean. Because _that _is a story for another time.

I continued filling out the application, writing my likes (tea, books, ballads) and dislikes (speaking in large crowds), and even jotting down one of my fears (spiders; the bane of my existence). As I did so, I could feel three different pairs of eyes on me. And none of them were Kakashi, as the man was paying a disturbing amount of attention to his 'erotic literature' (cough, porn, cough).

I peaked around the classroom to see the other participants.

I only recognized the blonde girl, Yamanaka Ino. She was the cheerleader captain, and from what I knew about her, a total Witch-With-A-B. The other two teens, both girls, were also cheerleaders, but I didn't know their names so I wasn't too concerned by their presence. As to what they were doing in Kakashi's room during their lunch hour? I guessed the three were making up a failed test or something.

Nothing too interesting there.

I focused back on my registration, quickly writing a few more things before hopping out of my chair and making the pride-filled march towards Kakashi's desk. And yes, it was actually pride filled. My chin was lifted and everything when I handed the papers to Kakashi- who gave me a polite enough smile, considering the circumstances- and proceeded to on my way.

And then, of course-

"Wait a minute, Hinata." Had I been my daring best friend, Tenten, I would've continued on my merry way. But I wasn't daring. I wasn't even sometimes adventurous. I was actually very much obedient and straight by the books. It was a title of mine, actually. Straight By The Book Hinata. Seriously. Facebook it.

"Yes, Kakashi-Sensei?" I asked, walking back to his desk. Kakashi, who continued to read his book (porn), glanced up at me only momentarily.

"I noticed that for this camp, your extracurriculars are surprisingly... lacking." There was a snicker from one of the girls. My money was on Ino, but I only had money on her because I didn't know the other two. Though I will relent that the pink haired one looked kind of cheeky as she filed her nails. The redheaded one looked as though she seriously couldn't give two fladoodles.

But that was just me.

"Hinata, are you listening?" Right, Kakashi was talking.

"Yes, Sensei," I answered respectfully, pushing my bangs out of my eyes (to no avail). Kakashi studied me for a moment before looking back down at his book.

"Well, this camp is training you for the future."

"Yes."

"And it looks for children with bright futures."

"I try to reflect all of that with my grades, Sensei." Kakashi hesitated as he worked a tick in his jaw, turning a page _very slowly_. Must've been a dirty scene.

"I'm thinking you should join something. A sport, more specifically, something that helps promote school spirit and blah, blah, blah." Kakashi said it so blasse like, as if what he said held little value. Only it did. What I wanted to do was tell Kakashi that I most definitely was promoting school spirit, and that, as secretary of student council, I had a lot of responsibilities! But, I didn't say that, or anything close.

"With all do respect, Kakashi-sensei, I'm pretty sure the joining date for all of the sports are closed... It's too late for that course of action." Kakashi shrugged and responded with the words that changed my life forever:

"Well, cheerleading tryouts are in two weeks. Why don't you do that?"

* * *

**guess who's back. back again. **

**No really, guess.**


End file.
